Parce que je hais les vendredis 2ème version
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: En rentrant dans ses appartements de préfects, Hermione découvre Drago complètement saoul. Celui-ci sous l'emprise de l'alcool va lui raconter sa vie. Hermione va découvrir un autre Drago. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses... " Je hais les vendredis" " Pourquoi?" et c'est comme cela que la vérité éclate... fic corrigé.
1. Chapter 1

Parce que je hais les vendredis

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling. L'histoire et les phrases en italiques entre guillemets aussi. Ils font référence aux « pensées » de Drago vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

**Petit mot de Oohfemmeluxieuse: **J'ai décidé de corriger ma mini-fiction qui est l'une de mes premières fictions que j'ai posté sur le site. Je laisse la première version sur mon profil. Je n'ose trop pas la supprimer vu toutes les merveilleuses reviews que j'avais reçu... ^^ Je n'ai pas encore corrigé les deux chapitres suivant.

Peut-être retrouverai-je des anciennes lectrices ? Je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai du passé, j'ai essayé de faire le mieux que j'ai pu. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_« Le plus dur c'est d' avouer, pas de l'admettre..._

_Je voulais juste oublier..._

_Oublier ma vie, mon existence lors de ces instants. »_

Il prit un verre, et puis un autre. Il avait ramené trois grandes bouteilles d'alcool. Il avait tout simplement craqué. Cette soirée de ce vendredi semblait longue pour lui. Il avait décidé de rester seul accompagné de ses bouteilles et de sa déprime.

Est-ce vraiment une déprime ? C'était la première fois qu'il était dans cet état.

Il décida, sans vraiment prendre conscience ,de s'installer derrière un canapé du salon de son fameux appartement désigné aux prefets.

L'alcool commençait à lui monter.

Il avait décidé de rater le dîner et de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

_« Au fur et à mesure, j'apréhende les faits, _

_je me sens complètement perdu et lâche..._

_Je me sens bizarre, à vrai dire, cela n'a pas changer depuis..._

_Je préfère ne rien dire, non je ne veux pas me rappeler. »_

Dix minutes passèrent. Puis vingt, puis trente... Il était plus de vingt heures. Il entendit une porte claqué. Cela devait être Granger ce dit-il au fond de lui.

Dès qu'elle rentrait, Hermione sentit une odeur d'alcool, et vit une bouteille non entamée à coté du canapé vert. Elle s'avança et découvrit son homologue masculin complètement saoul assit par terre entouré de trois bouteilles et un verre vide. Il avait ses cheveux un peu décoiffés, on aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller.

« Malfoy ! Mais que fais tu là ? »

Il se tourna sa tête vers elle et fit un rictus. Il ne répondit pas toute suite, il bu une nouvelle fois, ce qui rendit sa première bouteille vide.

« ça ne se voit pas ? »

Il avait un peu de mal à sortir ses mots, l'alcool lui contrôlait.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la deuxième bouteille, mais Hermione lui prit des mains. Le concerné fit sa crise.

« Mais...mais non, rend la moi..., laisse, ...laisse moi oublier... »

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un pire état que celui-ci. Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Malfoy ? Sa curiosité lui prit le dessus et voulu savoir un peu plus. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui posa la fameuse question.

« Que veux tu oublier Malfoy ? »

_« Toujours présente, mais pourquoi es tu là ? Dis-moi..._

_J'en peux plus de cette vie où je n'arrive plus à contrôler._

_Faut-il que je t' avoue ? _

_Non...je veux oublier, oublier que c'est toi..._

_Oublier que c'est moi qui détient ce maudis destin entre mes mains. »_

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait déstabilisé par ce changement dans son regard. Il y avait une détresse qui se lisait et pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione avait presque pitié de lui. Non, vraiment que lui arrivait-t-il ?

« Non...laisse-moi... »

Le son de sa voix était presque un murmure, il baissa les yeux,comme s'il était un enfant qui avait commis une erreur par mégarde.

C'était peut-être cela dans le fond...

Elle voulut l'aider, son âme de griffondor était plus fort que tout le reste à ce moment-là. Alors elle décida de rester et de comprendre cette situation qui devenait pathétique.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, seul quelques dizaines de centimètres où la seule bouteille vide les séparaient.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu. Hermione avait reposé la bouteille sur le sol.

Elle observa son homologue. Il avait une nouvelle bouteille dans ses mains, il avait dû mal à l'ouvrir. Non, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi anéanti.

Il était concentré sur sa bouteille et semblait ne plus apercevoir de sa présence, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusque là.

« Pourquoi ? » Dit-il soudainement.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Il venait de réussir à retirer le bouchon de sa nouvelle bouteille. Il ne prit pas la peine de verser dans son verre, il bu directement.

« Pourquoi... tout ça... »

Sa voix commençait à se traîner. L'odeur d'alcool était plus forte.

Malgré sa réponse, Hermione ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Après une nouvelle gorgée il reprit la parole.

« Je hais les vendredis... »

Il était bourré, mais semblait être conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il rigola. Il y avait sans doute un goût amer dans son rire. Elle le regarda avec un air étonné. Elle décida de rentrer dans la discussion.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les vendredis ? »

Il s'arrêta de boire dès qu'il avait entendu sa question. Il semblait réfléchir. Il contempla de son regard vide, sa bouteille à trois-quart encore rempli posée devant lui.

« Parce que je... »

Il se stoppa dans son élan. Hermione était prête à l'écouter et semblait être ronger par son impatience.

Elle se sentait absurde, elle ne su pourquoi. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait presque une discussion civilisée avec son pire ennemi. Elle le regarda de nouveau. Elle remarqua son froncement de sourcils puis son air un peu sérieux malgré l'emprise de l'alcool.

Il retourna sa tête vers elle. Yeux froids contre yeux chauds. Regard perdu contre regard intrigué. Il sourit.

Hermione découvrit un vrai sourire, un sincère, un beau venant de lui. Elle était à la fois surpris et un peu perdue. Pourquoi il lui souriait ?

En quelques secondes, elle à vu son sourire s'évanouir, remplacé par un visage inquiet et rempli de regrets.

Pour une fois, Hermione voyait Drago sans son masque d' impassibilité.

« Oublier...juste oublier... » Répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

_« Cela semble facile, indestructible._

_Je me sens honteux et fâcheux de ne pas savoir ce que je veux._

_Je voulais juste vivre, mais vivre libre.._

_Je rêvais d'un futur merveilleux où les illusions ne sont que fascination... _

_Pourquoi es tu là ? Dis-moi...»_

Il reprit sa bouteille à la main et recommença à boire. Hermione savait qu'elle aura dû mal à découvrir ce qu'il cachait, mais elle était déterminée. Elle décida de citer une liste pour trouver ce qu'il voulait oublier.

« Tu veux oublier un ami ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis. »

Il rigola d'un rire faux puis prit une autre gorgée. Elle était surpris par sa franchise et de sa réponse.

Elle voulut parler, mais il reprit la parole.

« C'est toi qui me... l'a dit... » Dit-il avec sa voix traînante.

« Quand cela ? »

Il la regarda de nouveau en lâchant un soupir.

« C'était un vendredi quand tu me l'as dis...je hais les vendredis... »

Elle croisa les yeux bleus gris de son homologue. Il baissa la tête vers sa bouteille. Hermione fut troublée par sa réponse. Elle osa reposer la question.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les vendredis ? »

Il n'osait plus la regarder. Il regarda devant lui. Personne savait à quoi il pensait. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures, il répondit à la fameuse question.

_« Le plus dur, c'est d'avouer, pas de l'admettre..._

_J'avais lâché mes mots._

_Ai-je bien fais ? _

_Seul toi pourra me le dire... »_

« Parce que tout se passe les vendredis. »

Il hésita encore à continuer à parler. Hermione le voyait, essayait de l'encourager.

« Cela veut dire quoi ce «tout» Malfoy ? »

La bouteille était à moitié vide. Après avoir bu encore, il baissa sa tête en continuant de parler.

« Tu dois le savoir, après tout c'est toi la miss-je-sais-tout. »

Un silence s'incrusta qui dura quelques minutes.

« Je déteste ce surnom débile... comme tout les autres d'ailleurs... » Dit-il toujours avec sa voix traînante.

Est-ce bien Drago Malfoy qui vient de dire ça ? Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle se disait qu'il était trop saoul et qu'il devait dire n'importe quoi.

« Sang-de-bourbe aussi je n'aime pas... non je hais... »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, il le laissa parler, il en avait sûrement besoin. Elle espérait qu'il dira de quoi il voulait oublier.

« Et ce jour aussi c'était un vendredi... et l'autre fois aussi... »

C'est bon, elle était sûr; il commençais à délirer.

« Et quand je t'ai vu là-bas, c'était aussi un vendredi...je hais les vendredis... »

« Tu m'avais vu où ? »

Il ne parla plus. Hermione regretta déjà d'avoir poser la question.

Drago ignora la question, car en fait il ne savait plus vraiment de quoi il parlait, non ? Il continua de parler comme s'il parlait à une confidente. Dans le fond, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Soudainement il rit. Un rire franc.

« Tu savais que la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était un vendredi ? Et la première fois que je t'ai entendu pleurer, c'était aussi un vendredi... Ma première heure de colle, c'est tombée sur un vendredi. Non, le vendredi, ce n'est pas mon jour. »

Il continua à parler: il se laissa peu à peu révélé. Hermione était choquée de ses paroles, décidément Malfoy lui surprendra encore et toujours.

Elle ne se souvient pas quand est-ce que Malfoy l'avait vu pleurer. Ni les autres fois d'ailleurs.

« ...et quand j'ai eu ma première heure de colle en commun avec toi, c'était un vendredi. Le premier match de Quiddich que j'avais perdu c'était un vendredi, avec en plus une bonne raclée de mon cher père. J'ai horreur des vendredis... »

_« Je dis tout, je laisse mes mots suspendre ce moment,_

_pour défiler ma vie entre mes lèvres..._

_Pourquoi es-tu là ? Dis-moi..._

_Toujours toi, je veux juste oublier... »_

« Je n'aimes pas les cachots, car il m'enfermait tous les weekends... non, et puis je le hais, je le déteste ! »

Sa voix ne semblait pas vraiment haussé. Hermione le regarda et compris qu'elle ne le connaissait rien de lui. Qui est ce « Il »?

« Qui t'enfermait dans les cachots ? »

Il ne dit rien. Il posa la bouteille presque vide, et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« Malfoy ? Qui ça ? »

La voix d' Hermione était inquiète et douce à la fois. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Elle avait un doute sur une personne,mais elle voulait qu'il soit confirmé.

« Est-ce que c'est ton père ? »

Drago releva sa tête de ses mains puis se tourna vers elle. Il essaya de parler mais il bégayait.

« Je...c'est que...non..enfin il.. il... »

Hermione vit de la peur dans son regard. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi effrayé.

Elle enleva la bouteille vide qui les séparaient tout en s'approchant doucement vers lui.

« Pourquoi il t'enfermait Drago ? »

Il l'avait entendu. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait dit son prénom, avec douceur.

Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte. Elle voulait juste le rassurer, on aurait un petit enfant qui avait fait un cauchemar.

« Les sang-de-bourbes, faut les haïr, faut les détester... tu dois la détester...n'avoir aucune pitié... tu dois la haïr... »

Il répéta sa phrase plusieurs fois. Hermione semblait un peu triste, mais elle avait compris qu'il récitait ce que son père lui avait dit depuis son enfance.

« La détester ? Qui ça Drago ? »

« Non...oublier, faut que j'oublie...»

Il était pertubé. Quelque chose le troublait. Il était là pour boire, pour oublier sa vie, et voilà qu'il la raconte à Hermione Granger, sa pire ennemie. Drago avait craqué.

« Drago, tu sais, tu me le dire, je le dirais à personne. Si cela peut te soulager, faut en parler. »

Elle avait dit cela avec une douceur, qui rappela à Drago la voix douce de sa mère.

« Pourquoi ? pourquoi je suis un sang pur ? pourquoi je dois te mépriser ? J'ai...je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Les gens m'aiment ou me hais car je suis un Malfoy, et c'est tout. Je...j'aurai tant aimé être à ta place Granger... »

Il n'était ni agressive, ni en colère. Sa voix semblait rempli de nostalgie et de regrets, mais aussi rempli d'envies.

Hermione avait de la compassion pour lui, elle ne pu s'empêché de se culpabiliser. Il n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses et elle avait pris conscience.

« Pourquoi, dois-je porter ce nom ? hein ? tu peux peut-être me le dire... c'est vrai quoi... Je ne peux pas choisir mes amis, ni mon avenir. On m'impose des choix...j'ai l'impression de me sentir seul... »

Il ne se rendit plus vraiment compte qu'il racontait le trois quart de sa vie en ces quelques phrases. Après tout, il s'en fichait. Il avait décidé de tout dire et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il venait de terminer sa deuxième bouteille sous le regard de son homologue féminin.

Cela fut déjà une heure qu' Hermione était assis avec Drago derrière ce fameux canapé vert.

_« Tu m'agaces. Ta présence m'etouffe. _

_Tu es partout. _

_Dans ma tête, dans mes songes, dans les conversations._

_Et maintenant, je m'aperçois, que j'étais toujours là près de toi_

_Je te maudits, toi, ta présence ,ton parfum.._

_Je voulais juste t'oublier... »_

Hermione se demanda comment faisait-il pour garder deux litres dans son ventre ?

Elle remarqua qu'il voulait essayé d'atteindre la troisième bouteille. Elle avait pris sous ses caprices.

« Non, tu as assez bu. »

« S'il te plaît ! »

Depuis quand il disait s'il te plaît ? Hermione aurait tout vu lors de cette soirée.

Il devait vraiment être désespéré. Elle se demanda même s'il n'était pas devenu alcoolique ?

« Tu bois souvent ? »

« non. »

« Drago ? Tu es sûr ? »

« non... »

Là, c'était clair, il faisait exprès. Drago s'avança dangereusement vers elle.

« Non, Malfoy, tu n'auras pas cette bouteille ! »

Malgré sa protestation, il avait réussi à la reprendre.

« Ce n'est plus Drago ? »

Sa voix était toujours aussi traînante. Hermione ne pu s'empêché de rougir. Elle ne su pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Puis soudain Drago lâcha sa pensée qui était resté longtemps en secret.

« Tu es belle quand tu rougis. »

L'alcool était ancré en lui. Drago n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de dire cela à sa pire ennemie. A ce qui paraît une personne bourrée ne pouvait dire que la vérité ?

Hermione rougit de plus belle sous le regard amusé de Drago.

Dès qu'il avait ouvert sa bouteille, il lui en proposa à Hermione, qui celle-ci refusa.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates Granger... »

Elle ne regretta pas son refus. Vu l'état où était Malfoy, il fallait mieux rester sobre.

« Je hais les vendredis... » Dit-il après une gorgée.

Hermione sourit.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les vendredis ? »

« Parce qu'il y tout qui se passe... »

« Et c'est quoi ce « tout»? »

« Ce tout , c'est toi. »

Hermione se tu. Elle prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la discussion. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup parler d'elle sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails. Elle avait compris.

« Tu bois, pour essayer de m'oublier ? »

_« Tu as su trouver la réponse. _

_Est-ce que tu trouvera la vrai raison ?_

_Sans prendre garde, j'ose m'échappé dans tes mots, qui semblent _

_avoir de l'importances dans ma vie misérable..._

_Alors, continu de parler... _

_Peut-être que tu m'aideras à tout arranger.»_

Drago commença à vider sa dernière bouteille. Cela fait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient au même endroit. Le silence fut là et tragit le serpentard.

« Pourquoi tu veux m'oublier Drago ? »

Il ne disait rien. Plus aucun mot sorti. Il continu de boire. Il était si vulnérable, si perdu. Il noyait son désespoir, ses souvenirs, ses années gâchées d'insultes dans cet alcool.

Il arriva à la moitié de sa bouteille quand Hermione l'arracha de ses mains.

Il ne dit rien, ce qui étonna l'adolescente.

« Aller, je crois que c'est mieux que tu ailles dormir. »

Elle l'aida à se lever, qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait bu, arriva encore à tenir à peine debout. Elle l'aida à contourner le canapé. Drago s'allongea lentement sur son canapé.

Elle sortit une couverture et la déposa sur lui. Pendant qu'elle mit les bouteilles et les verres sur la table basse, Drago lui prit le bras délicatement.

Hermione se laissa faire. Elle s'aperçu qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, alors elle se baissa vers son visage et tendit l'oreille.

Ce n'était q'un murmure mais elle avait très bien entendu et cette révélation avait tout un sens. Elle était stupéfiée.

« Oublier...parce je veux t'aimer Hermione... »

_« Le plus dur, c'est d'avouer, pas de l'admettre..._

_J'avais enfin réussi et tu m'avais écouté jusqu'au bout._

_Demain sera un autre jour, et peut-être que tout ceci sera effacé,_

_comme des pages arrachés d'une romance trop belle pour être fini._

_J'avais juste envie d'oublier... _

_Oublier que j'avais une vie misérable sans toi... »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les textes en italiques et le récit sortent de ma tête. Les personnages et le monde magique appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Petit mot de Oohfemmeluxieuse:** Je suis contente que le premier chapitre à plu. Je remercie pour celles qui ont laissés leurs trace, cela me fait très plaisir ! Je m'excuse si j'ai laissé passer des fautes ^^ ...vous trouverez peut-être cette fiction un peu.. gamine? immature? trop classique ? clichés/déjà vue peut-être... ou je ne sais pas, mais je précise que c'est l'une de mes premières fictions donc... voilà quoi ^^

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2:**

_« Il y avait quelque chose qui me troubla..._

_Ce je ne sais quoi qui rendait l'atmosphère étrange._

_Ce silence qui régnait, me donna une envie de hurler, _

_je ne su pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que tout mon être se changeait..._

_Au final, la raison a su me rendre fou.. »_

Il était sur son canapé, endormi, apaisé...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla. Il se dirigea en titubant, vers la salle de bain. Il ressorti en essuyant sa bouche. Décidément, il avait trop bu. Il n'était que trois heures du matin et il n' arrivait plus à dormir.

Il s' installa sur le même canapé, les coudes sur ses genoux,en se massant de bouts de ses doigts fins ses tempes. Il essaya de se rappeler de ses dernières heures avant qu'il était assoupi, mais sa mémoire resta flou. Il laissa échapper un juron. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais pas assez pour dissimuler les formes des objets et des meubles qui l'entourait. Il distingua une bouteille dans la pénombre en face de lui, posée sur la table basse. Il l'a pris et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas totalement vide. Il la reposa toute suite après. Ne savant pas quoi faire, il décida de se lever et de sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Il sorti calmement et marcha tranquillement tout en s'appuyant de ses mains sur le mur. Il avait encore du mal à marcher.

Il se laissa guider par ses pas, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il essaya de nouveau de retrouver sa mémoire, de ce qui s'est passé la veille, mais en vain. Finalement, ses pas lui conduisirent dans la Tour d' Astronomie. Il contempla le ciel étoilé. Il respira l'air frais , d'où venait un vent doux qui filtrait ses cheveux blonds négligés. Il décida de s'asseoir contre un mur, qui était légèrement noirci par le temps. L' odeur de l'alcool faisait encore sentir et un douloureux mal de crâne lui força à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Ses paupières délicatement posées, il essaya de récapituler ses faits et gestes de la veille: il se rappela qu'il avait de nouveau évité Pansy, car elle devenait de plus en plus collante; il se souvenait de tous les cours de la journée, il se souvenait parfaitement les insultes qu'il avait craché à Granger, la lueur de haine qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolats. Bizarrement après qu'il soit retourné dans ses appartements, plus rien ne lui revenait, aucun souvenir.

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Cela le troubla et l'effraya presque. Il cru revoir quelques débris de sa soirée.

_« Cela m' échappe, cela me rend la rage..._

_La colère monte en moi, le désarroi me jette en pleine face._

_Tout va mal, tout va bien..._

_La routine laisse une trace; _

_quoi que je fasse, _

_les souvenirs resurgissent et me font hésiter à faire des choix. _

_Mais tout s' efface, et tout se réapparaît:_

_Il y avait un détail qui m' agaça, ce détail que je ne sais... »_

Il se releva. Laissant guider de nouveaux ses pas, son visage chercha l'air frais. Pas à pas, il s'approcha du rebord. Tout était encore flou, sa mémoire lui joua encore des tours . Flou, désordonné, perdu, il leva sa tête vers le ciel encore sombre où quelques étoiles étaient toujours voyant. Le vent lui frôla, il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes en savourant la fraîcheur de ce vent pur. Quand il crut se vider de tout souvenirs, de toutes sensations, il retrouva dans sa mémoire, un regard chocolat, ce regard rempli de cette lueur brillante...

Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, comme choquer. Il brisa le silence en lâchant un juron.

Encore et encore ! Jamais cela ne cessera. Ce maudit regard, qui l'obsédait.

Il s'adossa de nouveau contre le même mur, en laissant son masque d' impassibilité se fissuré peu à peu lors de ce moment de solitude. Il sentit ses mains trembler, comme un drogué qui était en manque de dose. Il les mit dans les poches de son long manteau puis essaya de penser à autre chose.

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le soleil commença à montrer ses premiers rayons, que Drago décida de rentrer dans ses appartements, où une bonne douche l'attendait.

[...]

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir: c'était Hermione qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Ses cheveux sûrement rempli de noeuds, lui arrivèrent aux bas de ses épaules, son haut largement trop grand lui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait des longs cernes tout comme Drago d'ailleurs. Ce dernier, s'était arrêté, accompagné d'un petit sourire au coin. Quand Hermione s'est aperçu de sa présence, elle ne pu s'empêché de rougir face à ce torse, qui, jamais elle n' avouera, le trouvait parfait.

« Alors Granger, je te fais de l'effet ? » Dit-il avec une voix rempli de sarcasme.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et remarqua que son visage pâle était marqué par la fatigue. La soirée de la veille lui vint en mémoire, elle était...étrange, que cela lui empêcha de dormir une grande partie de la nuit.

« Dans tes rêves, Malfoy ! »

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain, en claquant la porte. Sa réaction, avait agrandi le sourire du serpentard.

_« Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle journée commence._

_Hier, c'était un autre jour, un autre contexte..._

_Maintenant, à ce moment même, qu' advient de mon avenir ? _

_Sans prendre garde, je reste dans mon monde, dans mon univers, _

_de peur, oui... de peur d'avoir encore plus mal._

_Je suis ni courageux, ni bon, je suis juste un rien dans un tout. _

_Je suis le superficiel, l'image, la façade d'un paradis déloyal... »_

Il était à peine sept heures et demi, qu' Hermione venait de passer les portes de la grande salle. Elle était presque déserte, ce qui était tout à fait normal à un samedi matin. Il y avait deux serdaigles et un serpentard, qui était bien entendu Drago Malfoy...

Elle partit s'installer à sa table griffondor et commença à composer son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux serdaigles sortirent de la salle, en laissant un silence presque gênant.

Quelques secondes déjà, le silence avait réussi à s' incruster, seul les bruits discrets de quelques couverts semblaient le brisé.

Hermione osa lever son regard vers lui, il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait. Tandis que des questions fusèrent dans sa tête à propos de son homologue, celui-ci lutta contre sa mémoire pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Drago sentit un regard posé sur lui, il releva sa tête vers Hermione, qui celle-ci baissa son regard en même temps. Il avait cru lors d'une seconde qu'elle l'avait regardé. Il douta, et c'était mauvais signe... il ne doutait jamais sur des détails futiles. Cela l'énervait, lui qui ne doutait jamais pour ces détails, toujours sûr la plupart du temps. Drago Malfoy ne savait plus quoi penser, ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir et s'en angoissait.

Le regard vide, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixa son homologue féminin. Enfin, si, il avait conscience qu'il la regardait, mais il n' arrivait pas à détourner son regard.

Il l'observa. Il l'observa bien, même trop. Il interceptait chaque détail qu'elle faisait, comme si cela lui était vital...c'était presque cela. Presque.

Ses beaux doigts qui avaient l'air si délicats, tenant une tartine, que sa bouche ose croquée dignement, sans miette, sans tâche. Il se maudissait d'avoir relevé son regard vers elle. Son autre main caressa futilement les pages de son bouquin, qui malgré lui, trouvait qu'elle le faisait si bien. Elle venait de lire les dernières pages, et de nouveau, elle mordit la lèvre, inconsciemment certes, mais c'était déjà trop innocent, trop pour Drago, qui lutta pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Non, il ne put faire un seul geste, hypnotisé par ces mouvements simples, par cette sincérité que montrèrent ses gestes.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait , d'oser la détailler d'un seul coup. A vrai dire, il voulait espérer qu'il trouvera les réponses à ses questions sur ce trou noir que sa mémoire lui causa, juste en la regardant. C'était bête, débile, complètement absurde...C'était Drago Malfoy, et personne pouvait comprendre sa logique, ni ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête. Lui, pourtant qui était si sûr, si lucide, si crédible, semblait être perdu tel un moldu dans un monde sorcier...

_« La chose la plus insolite, c'est le sentiment que j' éprouve à ce moment même pour toi. _

_Toi, la seule personne qui se fout royalement de moi..._

_Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à cet instant qui paraît irréel;_

_dès que j'ai croisé ton regard. »_

Brusquement, Hermione croisa son regard, il était surpris. Il ne s' y attendait pas, mais ne le montra pas, seul ses yeux le trahissaient. Le temps semblait se stopper.

Regard de glace contre regard de feu. Ils se fixèrent, personne osèrent baisser le regard, déterminé à gagner ce duel visuel.

Il la vit. Cette lueur qui brille dans ses yeux chocolats. Il eu des frissons. Des frissons de peur, des frissons de haine, des frissons d' ignorance. Il su. Des débris de moins en moins flou lui revinrent dans sa mémoire. Il souvenait de la veille, était-ce un rêve ? Il avait eu un doute... ce fameux doute qui ne lâchait plus depuis un moment. Leurs regards semblaient se noyer dans l'autre.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer cela ! Cette phrase, cette dernière phrase de cette soirée. Lui avait-il vraiment dit ? Hésitation. Doute. Trouble. Il ne savait plus. Il avait égaré ses repères. A ce moment là, jamais, il ne se sentait aussi...désemparé.

Ils se fixèrent toujours, ni l'un ni l'autre savait depuis combien temps, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Hermione resta immobile lors de ce passage visuel. Elle avait pu apercevoir son regard surpris lors de quelques secondes. Elle avait remarqué que son regard n'était pas rempli de mépris, plutôt qu'on aurait dit qu'il cherchait des réponses. Se rappelait-il de leur conversation d' hier ? Bizarrement, elle ne voulut pas lui jeter un regard de haine, ni de compassion. Juste un regard de... curiosité ? Oui, elle voulait savoir qui était vraiment Malfoy, elle lui trouvait si mystérieux d'un seul coup. La soirée de la veille, lui avait donné l'envie de savoir un peu plus sur lui, vu ce qu'il lui avait raconté lors de ce moment d'ivresse;elle se sentit idiote d'avoir pu tomber dans le panneau des clichés et des apparences. Dans le fond, il avait un cœur, c'était après tout un humain, un adolescent qui a eu un passé assez difficile. Elle ne voulait pas avoir pitié de lui, non, elle voulait juste...savoir si ce qu'il avait murmurer à son oreille avant de s' endormir était vrai. Voulait-il vraiment l'aimer ? Seul lui, pouvait lui apporter les réponses à ses questions.

Le lien visuel avait été brisé par l'entrée de la jolie rousse, qui n'était d'autre que Ginny.

Elle fit la bise à son amie, qui s'était assit à coté d'elle.

« Je savais que tu étais déjà réveillée.** »** Dit la rouquine.

Hermione sourit à cette réponse. Elle regarda sa montre sorcier, qui s' afficha huit heures et quart. Cela fait déjà presque une heure qu'elle était dans la salle.

Ginny était toute contente, car aujourd'hui, c'était le premier weekend de soldes, dans toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-lard.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas partir avec nous cet après-midi ? »

« Ginny... tu connais ma réponse. »

« Mais, tu vas le regretter, je te le dis ! »

Quelques poufsouffles venaient de rentrer dans la grande salle. Drago, lui, essaya de terminer son petit déjeuner, en fait, il écouta vaguement la conversation des deux griffondors.

« Écoute, tu me connais, les longues foules, les filles hystériques, cela me rend la rage, et m'étouffe... »

« Oui, mais...s'il te plaît. Dis, ce n'est pas à cause de Lavande par hasard? »

Drago qui suivait toujours la conversation discrètement, fus surpris. Lavande ? Hermione n'aimait pas Lavande ? Il était presque sûr que c'était le cas. La conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante, selon lui...

« En partie, oui. Cette fille est vraiment jalouse, même beaucoup trop ! Elle croit que je vais lui prendre son « Ron-Ron » ! » Disait-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec une voix aigu digne d'une imitation.

Ginny approuva. Elle savait que c'était très difficile de changer d'avis à Hermione. Celle-ci continua de parler.

« Et elle m' insupporte. Ron est mon ami, j'ai le droit de lui parler, quand je le veux et sans être massacrer par des regards noirs. Quand je réussi à être seule avec Harry et Ron, je la voit débarqué coller comme une sangsue à ton frère... Parano, cette fille , et complètement possessif! »

Drago fit une grimace. Il ne pu s'empêché à penser Pansy, la description lui collait parfaitement.

« Mais, tu as essayé de lui expliquer à Lavande ? »

« J'ai beau lui expliqué que ce n'est et sera qu'un ami de coeur, comme un frère pour moi, mais elle ne comprendra jamais. »

La discussion se changea peu à peu, ce qui fit clos le sujet de « Lavande ». Drago, avait tout écouté attentivement, et ne pu s'empêché de faire un rictus.

Les deux griffondors sortirent de la salle. Peu après Drago sorti aussi et parti sur le chemin de ses appartements de prefects.

Quand le tableau s'ouvrit, il vit Hermione sortir avec quelques livres dans ses bras collés contre sa poitrine, sa tête un peu baisser.

Il trouva son comportement étrange, mais ne fit pas plus attention que cela, enfin c'était ce qu'il cru. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il s' allongea négligemment sur son lit. Il soupira. Il ferma ses yeux, et soupira de nouveau. Il repensa à la conversation de la veille avec Granger. Il soupira encore. Il voulut essayer d' oublier ces pensées, alors il décida de s'installer à son bureau et de faire ses devoirs.

Seulement voilà, il devait faire des recherches pour rendre un rapport au professeur d' Histoire de la magie. Il prit quelques parchemins et son devoir, et sortit de l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers les couloirs qui lui menèrent vers la bibliothèque de la prestigieuse école.

Il s'installa à une table au fond de la bibliothèque et déposa ses affaires. Il se faufila dans les étagères rempli de tout sortes de livres. Il s' arrêta brusquement, caché derrière une grande étagère. Drago observa Hermione.

La jeune adolescente, était dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre. Elle venait d' entamer un bouquin, elle était concentrée. Ses cheveux en chignon décontracter laissait un visage dégagé, où son regard était rempli de cette fameuse lueur brillante, cette lueur d' épanouissement, de curiosité, c'était tellement innocent, tellement...oui tellement vivant.

Combien de fois, l'avait-il vu cette lueur lors de toutes ces années ? Une centaines de fois ? Des milliers, il ne su.

Puis soudain, elle reposa son roman sur sa table, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose d'important. Elle fouilla dans sa grande poche, et sortit une enveloppe qui était déjà déchirer sur les bord, preuve qu' elle était déjà ouverte. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire ce matin. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Drago ne perdait aucune miette de la scène qui suivit.

Elle avait sorti la lettre et commença à la ce passa si vite, pourtant tout paraissait au ralenti.

Il la vit. Cette fine larme qui roula sur sa joue. La lueur qui brillait quelques secondes auparavant dans ses yeux chocolats avaient disparu, qui remplaça par un regard assombri et rempli de tristesse.

Toujours au même endroit, dans sa cachette, Drago resta immobile face à cette scène. Ses yeux écarquillés, traduisaient l'étonnement, plusieurs questions lui frôlèrent sa mémoire. Il voulut bouger, aller vers elle. Il ne su quoi faire, il était comme tétaniser sur place.

_« Je n'ai rien à te consoler, aucun mot pour sécher tes larmes._

_Juste te regarder enfermer dans mon silence._

_Je t' aurai fait un câlin si je pouvais, même le temps m'en empêche, si on peu dire cela le temps..._

_Car en fait, c'est pas cela qui gène, c'est le lien qu'il y a dans le monde qui nous rend si vulnérable._

_Si c'est pour être désolé, à quoi bon, si cela ne sert, au moins on ne va pas dire, qu'il ne s'est rien passer... »_

Une autre larme silencieuse s'échappa. Elle la retira amèrement avec sa main. Elle rangea sa lettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans sa poche de sa veste.

Elle décida de reprendre sa lecture. Elle prit le bouquin et l'ouvrit à la page concernée.

Drago la regarda toujours, incompris, il voulait savoir que contenait la lettre. Il vit les mains d'Hermione trembler, elle du reposer de nouveau son livre. Elle n'était plus concentrée. Elle n'était plus joyeuse. Elle ne souriait plus, elle avait soudainement envie de rien, envie d'hurler, envie de rire. Rire de cette situation, de cette lettre, de ces larmes...mais elle n'arrivait pas, elle se sentait vide. Elle se sentait d'un seul coup affreusement seule. Peut-être l'était-elle déjà un peu, elle ne savait. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La nouvelle, inscrit sur ce papier, non elle ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant... elle essaya de s'en convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un pire cauchemar, que c'était une blague. De nouveau elle pleura, en étouffant ses sanglots trop fort, malgré que la bibliothèque était déserte, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Ses yeux gris-bleus toujours bloqués sur ce visage ravagé de larmes, Drago n'arrivait pas à se détourner. Cette scène lui fit comme un électrochoc, qui lui ramena dans le passé, en seconde année...

_... dans le couloir déjà désert, où menait vers la grande salle, il parcouru d'un pas tranquille, quand soudain il entendit des bruits de sanglots lorsqu'il passa près des toilettes. Pris de curiosité, il se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes, et l'ouvrit délicatement en évitant de faire un faux mouvement. Ce qu'il vit, le pétrifia. Hermione Granger était devant le miroir, appuyé sur le lavabo par ses petites mains légèrement tremblantes, le visage rempli de larmes. Ses cheveux lâchés étaient plus ébouriffé que d' habitude, son haut légèrement chiffonné .Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Drago vit dans le miroir, ses yeux rougis , où il n'y avait plus de lueur brûlante qui brillait, cette lueur que jamais il ne l'avouerai, le réconfortait, le faisait sentir vivant. Elle se recula et souffla comme pour se rassurer, pour se donner du courage. Puis il entendit sa voix, ses paroles, ces mots, blessants, confiants, dignes. _

_« Aller Hermione, c'est vendredi, c'est bientôt le weekend, tu vas te changer les idées avec tes amis, ce n'est pas ce Malfoy qui va te faire croire que tu n'es rien. Tu ne penses pas à ses insultes, tu t'en fiche de lui... aller Hermione, faut pas pleurer pour lui...Il ne mérite pas,...il ne mérite rien ! »_

_Puis le jeune serpentard revit cette lumière vive dans son regard, rempli de détermination. _

_Elle sécha ses larmes avec un sort et fit un sourire à son reflet, un faux, un désespérer, puis commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Drago parti aussi vite que la lumière, de peur qu'elle le vit..._

Le bruit de chaise lui fit revenir au présent. Il était toujours au même endroit. Il vit Granger ranger ses affaires et sortir de la bibliothèque, sûrement pour rentrer dans la salle commune des prefects-en-chefs.

Il sorti de sa cachette, un peu troublé de ce qu'il avait vu. Il reprit son activité: faire son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Après avoir pris quelques livres sur le sujet, il s'installa à sa place. Il commença à écrire sur son parchemin tout en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant. Ce fut impossible.

Pourtant, il en avait vu des filles pleurer... oui mais voilà, Granger, elle, cette griffondor, cette fille, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Et il le savait. Celal'effraya presque, et il n' aimais pas cela...

_« Parce que depuis ce jour-là, je me suis sentit honteux, complètement nul._

_J' étais comme un idiot._

_Non, à vrai dire, j' étais vraiment un imbécile,_

_un imbécile heureux, un imbécile malheureux, un parfait abruti._

_J'étais tout simplement moi... moi, un rôle, une personne, un caractère, juste quelqu'un... _

_Quelqu'un, qui semblait avoir perdu quelque chose d' important._

_Je crois que j'ai égaré mon identité à me noyant dans ton regard...»_


End file.
